1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device designed to aid in the treatment and healing of the Achilles tendon when strained or otherwise inflamed. Specifically, the invention is directed to a novel wrap which can be worn during any activity, providing constant support throughout without interfering with the range of motion of a patient's ankle or foot, and which provides pain free motion while aiding the tendon's healing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Achilles tendinitis is a common affliction affecting a large number of individuals and is especially prevalent among athletes and others who are highly active. Runners seem particularly prone to this form of tendinitis, which is responsible for nearly one-fifth of the foot and ankle problems experienced by runners.
Once the Achilles tendon has become inflamed, an individual experiences soft tissue swelling, tenderness in the tendon area, and crepitus, a roughening about the tendon. Further, Achilles tendinitis causes a loss of comfort and mobility during periods of activity, often resulting in the bringing about of other afflictions, such as posterior heel pain.
Achilles tendinitis is currently treated in a variety of ways, including: rest; the use of anti-inflammatory agents, such as ice and ultrasound treatments; adhesive strappings; heel pads placed in the shoe; and, in extreme cases, surgery. Many athletes take preventative measures, including the use of ankle braces, elastic wraps and tape, in an attempt to avoid injury to the Achilles tendon.
Athletes and workers are often expected to continue engaging in their normal activities despite suffering from the tendinitis. To do so usually requires the use of a combination of the treatments and preventative measures mentioned above in order to avoid continued or further damage to their bodies. Although all of these measures are helpful to some degree, using them in an attempt to progress individuals back to full activity prior to a full recovery tends to result in reoccurrence of pain and inflammation, an inability of the tendon to accept the necessary dynamic load, or both. As an example, although the use of heel pads in shoes aids in reducing the tensile loading stresses placed on the tendon, it creates an adaptive shortening, predisposing the user to further risk of injury.
There are different problems connected with the employment of adhesive taping techniques, used to provide relief and support during activity. These are common problems associated with the use of tape, such as discomfort resulting from the pull of the tape on the skin, the cost of daily use, the pain and nuisance of removing the tape after use, and, most importantly, the loosening of the tape after approximately ten minutes of activity, which renders the support useless.
Recognizing the drawbacks of these treatments, several prior art devices have been introduced in an attempt to provide relief from the pain of tendinitis during recovery, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,957 to Wooten et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,727 to Etienne. Wooten provides a brace for treating posterior heel pain which fits around the foot and ankle. The brace however is bulky, and the cushioning provided to aid in relieving pain will again produce adaptive shortening which may cause further injury. Etienne teaches the use of an elastic retention stocking for the entire lower limb. The device does not guard against slippage, and thereby may fail to maintain consistent support throughout activity. Further, the stocking contains a heel piece, once again raising concerns about adaptive shortening.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an Achilles tendon brace in the form of a wrap which provides constant support of the tendon, aiding in the treatment and healing of the tendon and thereby overcoming the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brace to be applied to the Achilles tendon area of a patient's leg which provides a compressive counterforce through a perpendicular moment arm, dispersing the force transmitted through the Gastroc Soleus complex through the brace rather than through the tendon, and relieving the stresses of contraction on the Achilles tendon inferior, thereby permitting a decrease in inflammation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a brace which is easy to apply and is reusable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brace with fastening means, in the form of anatomically proportioned straps, to prevent slippage or loosening and to maintain consistent support of the tendon even during strenuous activity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multidimensional compressive pad which will conform to the tendon and provide multidimensional compression perpendicular to the line of pull of the muscle-tendon unit.
An additional objective of the invention is to provide an Achilles tendon support strap which does not interact with or cross the ankle or foot.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel wrap which is lightweight and able to be worn during any activity, which doesn't interfere with the range of motion of a patient's ankle or foot, and which provides pain free motion while aiding the tendon's healing process.
These and other objects of the present invention and the various features and details thereof are hereinafter set forth in the following detailed description of the invention.